Sentinels: Short Stories
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Short stories that take place in the Sentinels verse, but during the first seven seasons of SG-1. They will be posted as the muse hits. Mostly Gen. but there will be Slash. R&R Chapters 2-6 updated March 15
1. Window of Opportunity

**A/N: As the summary says, these are little short that take place during the first seven seasons of SG-1. I encourage you to tell me if there is any particular episode you'd like to see a Tag to that envolves this AU I've developed. It's always good to know what the reader wants to see, even if sometime I may not be able to give it due to what I already have planned. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter and any further chapters.**

**Golf Balls**

Malic sighed in annoyance as he and his Tok'ra companions were engulfed in a flash of white light and he found himself reliving the same day once again. Several loops ago he'd gone to the planet the Time Loop Machine was on and learned that the Tau'ri had already been there several times and were in the process of returning it to normal. Because of this he couldn't restore time on his own.

He ducked as weapons fire rained overhead, cursing his restrictions on taking care of the Jaffa single headedly in case the loop was fixed this time around. Rolling his eyes at having been through this a thousand times already he activated a tossed a small bomb at the Jaffa casually, followed by two more. His companions looked at him confused as he 'randomly' threw several more bombs, grinning as they exploded.

The weapons fire stopped and they all waited tensely for the fire to start up again. However, after several minutes of nothing they all turned to look at Malic suspiciously. Malic glared back at them, completely annoyed. He stood and walked off, headed for the Stargate.

~You should no be angry with them~ Malek scolded him. ~They do not know what is going on and they cannot understand what you are going through.~

Malic sighed, ~I know, but it is still very frustrating. I wish I could speak to someone.~

~Tired of me?~ Malek asked humoured.

~No, but there is only so long one can talk to themselves before going crazy.~

Malek laughed, ~Then let us go somewhere during this loop. You know the Tau'ri will not have figured out how to restore time yet.~

~Where shall we go then?~

~What planets are available to us?~

~We have 13 possible choices. Earth, Alaris, The Alteran Time Loop Outpost, Denlyn-~

~Ooh, Denlyn. We haven't been there in a while~ Malek said excited.

Malic snorted. ~You just like messing with their heads.~

~It's not my fault they worship us just because our eyes glow. I like watching them fall on their face every time I make it happen.~

Malic laughed, ~I have so fucking corrupted you, you'd never have done this in your former hosts.~

~True, but my former hosts weren't immortal~ Malek pointed out. ~They would never have found humour in it like you do.~

Malic agreed. They arrived at the Stargate just at it started up and a wormhole connected. He was still about fifty feet away from the gate so he could see whatever came through at a safe distance, but he was curious as to why it would activate now when it hadn't in any of the loops before.

A small projectile flew out on an angle and before Malic could figure out what it was it hit his head, hard, and bounced off. Malic looked down to see a small white ball with circle indents and picked it up. Another came flying through the gate and he ducked for cover. The damn ball hurt!

~What the hell is it?~ Malek asked.

Malic frowned, searching his memory until he came upon a conversation he'd had with Kalas a while back. ~It's a golf ball. Dad's golfing through the Stargate!~

Malek laughed as he reviewed the memory. ~That must be fun.~

Malic scowled, ~Sure, if you're the one golfing and not the one getting hit on the head.~

Malek laughed again, causing his host to grumble. Another golf ball came through the gate and smacked him on the head. "Owww........fuck!"

~Let's leave before you decide to go to Earth and kill your father,~ Malek advised.

Malic snorted but left, walking away from the Stargate quickly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"I thought I said I wasn't to be contacted unless it was an emergency?" Supreme Commander Jonathan asked, scowling at his son.

"I thought you'd be interested in some tidbit information, Father," Malic said. "Malek really wants to tell you though."

His father sighed, "Well?"

Malek took over, "Several months ago we were on a mission on the planet Delmar when we suddenly started reliving it over and over again. We found your golf balls one day, after they hit us on the head."

Jonathan was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. Malek smirked triumphantly, mentally at his host.

~Don't say it~ Malic ordered as Jonathan continued to laugh, tears beginning to stream down his face. He fell off his chair, making Malic scowl and Malek laugh.

**. . . . . . . . **

**Please Reivew! I look forward to what you have to say. I encourage you to tell me if there is any particular episode you'd like to see a Tag to that envolves this AU I've developed. It's always good to know what the reader wants to see, even if sometime I may not be able to give it due to what I already have planned. **


	2. Seth

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

**Singing Soprano**

Jack remembered the first time he'd infiltrated the cult of Setesh. He'd been a hundred years younger, looked thirty years his junior and acted as the rebellious child of a business man. Setesh had taken him in happily, glad to have another member added to his growing army and thought nothing of the way Jack looked at him or everyone else in the fortress. He never caught on to the way Jack staked out the place, or noticed the small monitoring bugs that were attached to every upper corner of every room. It was a little excessive but they wanted to take Setesh out as quickly and effectively as possible.

What they never expected though, was that they'd come into the game a little too late. Setesh was already planning his getaway and had formalized most of his plans by the time Jack had joined. He would only be there for another week before leading his followers into a mass suicide and disappearing for another hundred years.

Jack didn't know this when he joined though because if he had he would never had gone through with the plan. As it were, his initiation into the cult was successful, with only one minor hitch that he hadn't known was coming.

It had happened sometime during the second night he spent there. He had been completely unaware of what happened, probably because he'd been given something to keep him unconscious. Had he been aware he would have been screaming his head off from not only the pain of the action but the shock and horror of it. As it were, when he woke up and saw what they'd done, he screamed anyway.

What Setesh had done to him was unforgiveable, nor would Jack ever for the rest of his entire immortal life live this down. The only possible way that his family would forget would be for something more embarrassing to happen to him, but he didn't think castration could be beat.

"I really hate you right now Zacharias," Jack mumbled quietly into the small ring that was his communication device.

Zach was one of his younger sons and had roped him into doing this job, laying on some pretty heavy guilt tripping that although only just in fun, showed how much he really didn't want to become a part of the cult. Jack now knew why and he was going to come up with a very creative way to get revenge on his son for this.

He could hear Zach laughing on the other end of the line and he scowled. "Shut it kiddo, you're in for it when I get out of this hell hole."

Zach only laughed harder and Jack was beginning to get really pissed off. He terminated the connection and returned to his duties, sulking. In time the severely dismembered body part would grow back but that wasn't the point. The point was that it was cut off in the first place, by a Goa'uld no less. One day, he swore to get back at the pesky little buggers with everything they had, maybe castrate a few of them to see how they liked it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack was quite the happy man as he lounged in the back of the truck waiting for his team and Jacob to clear everything up with the locals. The poor kids, no matter what they said, would never really understood what had gone on and it was just the way he liked it. He was only glad he'd prevented Seth from killing this batch of young adults unlike the last time. And Seth was dead, thank god, the castrating bastard deserved it, though Jack would have preferred torturing him a bit before his death.

He opened his eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps and smiled at Daniel, who leaned against the side of the vehicle and looked down at him. "Why'd you say it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "in your own words, 'so help me if I wake up and I'm singing soprano.' Why'd you say it?"

"Because we could have been castrated," Jack pointed out with his own eye roll.

Daniel was so obviously confused, "Yeah but, we've never run across a Goa'uld that's done that. What made you think that Seth would do that to us?"

"There's a first time for everything Daniel. Just because one doesn't do it, doesn't mean another doesn't. I'd rather not be on the wrong end of one who does castrate." _Even though I already have._

"Some kind of bad experience Jack?" Daniel asked with a smirk. It was clear on his face that he was referring to what could have happened on one of his many Black Ops missions.

Jack glared at him, "You have absolutely no idea."

**. . . . . . . **

**Hope you enjoyed this. I know I did.**


	3. The Fifth Race

**Age Old Friends**

Jack groaned and pressed his palm to his forehead. He'd been acutely aware of every single piece of knowledge that had left his brain and into the Asgard crystal. There was so much, things he already knew and some that had been in the deepest parts of his mind.

He blinked several times as his brain righted himself and he looked at Thor. "Thor."

"Supreme Commander Jonathan," Thor replied in greeting. "The human mind had evolved greatly if you were able to survive without defying your laws."

Jack nodded, "indeed it has. They are far greater than you realize."

"They are on the path to becoming the Fifth Race."

Jack nodded, "They are but they will need whatever help you can give them."

"Do you intend to help them?" Thor asked curiously.

Jack stood and stretched, "Laws prevent me from helping them, you know that."

"Yet by fiving me an Ancient Repository you have found a way past your laws."

Jack shrugged, "There's nothing against helping our ancient allies."

Thor blinked slowly, like he knew Jack was lying which Jack figured he did since they'd known each other for a very long time.

Jack shrugged, "Alright, I exploited a loop hole. I'll do it again too if need be."

The Stargate activated and Jack looked at it for a moment, "When will you begin your help?"

Thor blinked once, "We cannot do much until we defeat the Replicators."

Jack froze in surprise, "Replicators? You're fighting Replicators? Since when?"

"We discovered them two years ago on one in one of the centralized solar systems. They are difficult to destroy."

Jack wished he'd known they were still around but now that the Asgard had found them and had begun a war with them he couldn't help. "I'd get a start on looking though that Repository Thor because it might be the only thing that helps you."

The eighth chevron engaged and the Gate let out it's unstable vortex before settling. Jack bowed to Thor, waved at the other Asgard that were watching them and went back through the Gate and home.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Kinda short but it's only just the beginning of the interactions between Jack and Thor.**


	4. The Torment of Tantalus

**Neutral Ground**

Heliopolis, Jack thought as he spared a final look at the Council of the Great Races. He hadn't been to the place in so long that he was surprised it had lasted so long. He remembered when it wasn't degraded and weather worn, when the sun shined and the metal roof had been retracted to let light stream in through the glass. The metal walls, now a worn grey were once silver and indigo, a colour all the races had used in their building.

He remembered when it was teaming with life, when the Ancients walked through her halls with the Nox and talked about manipulating energy; when they studied science with the Asgard and philosophy with the Furlings. Children were allowed to play and have fun, asking questions of the adults as they found it sometimes led to ingenious discoveries.

He had so many memories of the place and he hated to see it destroyed. It was neutral for them all, the first of many for in the beginning they had not entirely gotten along. Jack had been in Atlantis during the first contact, hadn't even know about the Alliance until they returned. But he knew the history, knew that the Ancients that had remained in Avalon had not been nearly as technological advancing, though they had created things their kind in Silvaralon had not.

The Asgard were Jack's favoured of the allies as they were a lot like the Ancients even though they had flawed themselves with their genetic cloning. They had developed a bit of an ego but Jack had no problem with that as he knew he had one as well.

The Nox were the ones Jack had the most conflict with. They strived to be peaceful in everything they did, they abhorred war and anything to do with violence. They hid from war didn't understand that a warring race would not ignore them just because they were neutral. Killers didn't care, he'd seen that with every race he'd fought against.

The Furlings had a moral mix between the Asgard and Nox and were the ones who decided whether or not they, as an Alliance acted on something or continued to debate it. Jack had had many conflicts with them but not nearly as many as with the Nox.

"Daniel."

He leaned against the archeologist's office door as he made notes on as many things he could remember from learning on the planet. Ernest's journal would be a great help but Ernest hadn't written the writing on the walls, just what was in the archive.

Daniel ignored him for a moment as he furiously wrote and Jack had to smile. He'd never met a human with so much love for historical knowledge. Meaning of life and science he was use to but not this, and he liked it.

"I'm sorry."

Daniel looked up at him confused, "For what?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "It was a great find Daniel."

Daniel smiled, "It was but I know why you made me leave. Thank you Jack."

There was silence between them for a moment before Jack found it too awkward, "So, new elements?"

Daniel started and looked down at his notes, "Yeah, uh yes. I'm making copies of the notes for Sam and the other scientists. It's fascinating Jack, there's so much I don't understand."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled knowing that there would always be something Daniel didn't understand. It was the best thing for Daniel though because Jack sensed a need in him to continue learning and an endless thirst for the unknown. He had a need to feel as if he'd made a difference and belonging and Jack hoped he'd get that in the SGC. He hoped he'd get that out there in space because the universe needed more people like him.


	5. Tin Man

**Taking the Chance**

Jack tilted his head as he looked at his robotic double. It was strange, seeing a different, yet completely same him. He'd met alternates of himself from different universes though the quantum mirror but this had never happened before. He wondered if the programming had enough storage to contained all his life and memory, if the robot even had it all. It was obvious it had the earlier memories, but he couldn't be sure about the oldest ones.

The robot copied his movement and smirked knowingly. Jack rolled his eyes, "Powers?"

"Nope," the robot answered. "I feel alone."

"You have them," Jack said looking at where two groups of SG-1 stood conversing with one another.

The robot followed his gaze, "Yeah but, no family. They're not really family yet."

Jack frowned but couldn't argue with it. He didn't consider his team family, least not yet. They'd been through so much yet he couldn't bring himself to feel that for any of them. He wanted to feel that for his team but hated feeling anything for humans, they were mortal and it hurt when their life ended.

"You can afford it now," Jack said sadly.

"They still have the risk of dying," his double said. "I'm the one who can die now."

"Lucky you," Jack mumbled though he really didn't mean it. He was terrified of dying, actual dying where he stayed dead. He couldn't imagine not coming back and not living for the rest of time.

"He's different."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Daniel. Do you remember that time traveler back during the Luan wars and we were beginning to build Atlantis? Do you remember how we felt, how he stirred something different in us yet we never acted on it? It's the same with Daniel."

Jack scowled, "Don't remind me, I have enough on my plate without worrying about Daniel more than I should."

"I know, but we both know that if we'd ever gotten the chance we'd go for it."

"And you're going for it," Jack summarized. He didn't like it, because he didn't want to think about the possibility of loving Daniel, or anyone else after the problem with Sara. He knew there could never be anything more between them, that bridge and been burned long ago but the pain still plagued him. He couldn't give his heart to another mortal so soon, especially to one in such a dangerous job.

"If you have the chance, you should go after it Jack. We deserver to be happy."

"Maybe, but that's difficult because I can never be happy without an immortal partner. No, I'm not going to act on my feelings about this. I can't. He loves Shau'ri and once we get her back nothing can come of it. Don't talk about it again."

Jack walked away from his double and to his human team, ordering them back through the Gate. He followed behind them, wondering what would happen from now on, when he knew that his double would have the time to live life with someone exactly like him, even if they were just robots. He was jealous, yet he would never give up his life. He had things to do and no one else could do them better.


	6. Crystal Skull

**The Game of Hearts**

Jack flopped down onto the bed in the room he was sleeping in until they found Daniel and sighed. He couldn't lose the archeologist, the world couldn't afford it nor could his heart. Against his well being he was falling in love with Daniel and though he might never admit it to the man he would do everything in his power to protect him. But right now Daniel was missing, except Jack was pretty sure he was just out of phase. No one else knew that and they wouldn't be able to figure it until the scientists examined the skull.

He was angry at Daniel for looking into the skull like he did, forgoing necessary percussions to satisfy his curiosity. He always pressed something before Carter had time to make sure it wasn't dangerous and he always got into trouble. At times Jack found it entertaining but when things like this happened he hated it, hated Daniel for putting them through this.

He glanced at the door quickly as he sensed Daniel pass through the wall. He looked sad and Jack wished he could talk to him and comfort him but he knew he couldn't. There wasn't anything he could do for Daniel and it pained his heart.

"I know you can't hear me Jack," Daniel said and Jack had to force himself not to react. "But I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have looked in the skull, but I didn't think it would do any harm. I really didn't."

Jack sighed and rolled over so that he was 'unknowingly' facing Daniel who was standing by the edge of the bed in a bit of a creepy manner. He kept himself from smiling at the sight and made himself comfortable. He had the chance to just stare at Daniel and pretend that he didn't know he was there.

"Daniel," he mumbled, reaching over to switch off the light.

"Jack, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Jack smiled to himself as Daniel crawled into the bed beside him, facing him and placed a hand on his. Jack wasn't suppose to feel it but he did, he was sensitive to some alternate dimensions only because he'd been on them and Daniel's gesture touched his heart. Daniel wouldn't do this for Sam or Teal'c, they didn't have that kind of connection and Jack saw it as a sign that there could be something more between them if he just let it happen.

He wouldn't let himself do anything though, least not for a while because Daniel was still grieving over what had happened to Shau'ri. He would never take her place and he could never try to start something with Daniel while he was dealing with his grief. He still had his own problems to work though as well. Sara had started talking to him again and it was opening up some old wounds he'd rather not have to go through with her. He needed time to get over his mistake and she wasn't making it any better, wouldn't even be around when he could finally talk about Charlie without feeling a stabbing pain in his heart.

"Night Daniel," He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Jack stared at the Tantar ambassadors as they spoke with Daniel. He'd known that the technology was theirs, they were the only ones Jack knew who'd experimented with dimensional shifting, but he hadn't known that they skulls were still in their possession. He'd never known the Tantar had been on Earth even though there had been some of their influences in South America and finding out that they had was a blow. He knew every race that had visited Earth, everything they did and to know that the Tantar had slipped past his monitoring made him wonder what else had.

When they asked for Nick to stay he allowed it, knowing that there was nothing stopping the old man and that the Tantar would bring him no harm. They were a good race and were kind to humans. Their knowing Nick from before also added to their liking of him and he was all for the humans having contact with the long lasting race.

"Are you ok Jack?" Daniel asked him as they were walking back to the Stargate.

Jack glanced at him, then at Sam who was several feet in front of them. "I'm fine."

Daniel bit his lip, "It's just, I stayed with you two nights ago and you didn't have a good sleep."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Daniel had slept that night because he'd thought his discomfort hadn't been a disturbance. "It's fine Daniel. I'm just glad you're back."

Daniel didn't look too convinced but didn't press the issue as Sam dialed the Gate and they left the planet. Jack knew that if he thought it would do any good Daniel would question him again but he didn't think there was anything for Daniel to question him on. His disturbed sleep had been a mix of Charlie and Daniel in various death sequences, which he was use to but not at such a degree. It had thrown him off guard and he would have to remember to meditate before bed if he wanted to avoid any reoccurring dreams. He couldn't let his dreams affect him or his desires.


End file.
